


1 to the Angels; 0 to the Doctors

by JustChillinInside



Series: Angels and Doctors [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean Winchester, Angel Sam Winchester, Death, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, TimeladyOC, TimelordOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:43:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustChillinInside/pseuds/JustChillinInside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob is a Timelord and is traveling when his T.A.R.D.I.S. plummets down to Earth to recharge. He takes a teaching job and meet's David and Matt. They become friends and then the trio of Timelords meet a group of ... Angels!</p><p>        "D-Dean ..." Jacob asked, looking at the third man in the group with a wide eyes as the man looks up at him.<br/>	"Jay, I-."<br/>	"Doctors!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting The New Timelord

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is my first story of ao3 and I really wanted this so, I'm going out on a ledge and making this. Now, this is part of a series and it's going to have 5 books.
> 
> Okay, so that's it for now. Go follow me on Tumblr @Justsoyouknowimgod. Byie!

_When the Doctor crash down to Earth he was fairly surprise. He had been a couple of times but never really stayed for more that 5 minutes. Now he was stuck here for 2 months! He was just walking around the consol of the T.A.R.D.I.S. when he's sudenly getting toss around. When the T.A.R.D.I.S. finally stops he looks and sees he's on Earth. He then realizes the the old machine needs to charge._

_He then got dress and began to looks for something to do for a while. He was wondering around when a teaching job caught his eye._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Matt and David were in the breakroom when the Headmaster walked in with a new teacher named Jacob they were shocked to see ANOTHER Timelord. He was tall, about 6 feet. He had long sliver hair that fell just above waist with a dark blue suit and black dress shoes. He looked over at Matt and David and his eyes widened behind his gray glasses. He jumped a little when the Headmaster placed a hand on his shoulder leading him to his class._

_Jacob was getting ready for his next class when he heard a knock on his door._

_"Enter." He called out. The door open to show Matt and David. Jacob looked up and smiled, "Hello, how may I hlep you?"_

_"Hi, I'm Matt."_

_"I'm David, and we just wanted to welcome you. Jacob, isn't it?"_

_"Yes."  He said after a few minutes of silence."So, how long have you two been working here?"_

_"Well," Matt began, "I've been here for about 3 months._

_"And I've been here for 5 months." Jacob nodded toughtfully. The trio sat in a sliecne before David spoke again, asking, "So, what brings you to London?"_

_"Oh, well I've always wanted to come here and so at the school I used too work at sent me over for an exchange program their trying out." Jacob lied carefully._

_"Very cool, how long are staying?" Matt asked with curiosity._

_"2 months."_

**End of Chapter**


	2. The Past of Dean and Jacob (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob, Matt, and David became fast friends. One day they were on their way to Jacob's T.A.R.D.I.S. for lunch when they get stopped by three people any of the, had never seen before.
> 
> "Doctors!" Jacob, David, and Matt looked up to see a student. "Come quick. Something horrible has happen."

     Jacob, Matt, and David became fast friends. Jacob told the two other Timelords who and what he was. They, of course, pretend not to know and then told him we they were. One day they were on their way to Jacob's T.A.R.D.I.S. for lunch when they get stopped by three people any of the, had never seen before.

    "Hello" One of the men said. He was the tallest out of the three, with light brown hair and light brown eyes.

    "Hello there." David said, with his perfect white teeth and Scottish accent. Matt nodded with smile, and Jacob eyes when wide as they looked from the three men.

    "D-Dean ..." Jacob asked, looking at the third man in the group with a wide eyes as the man looks up at him.

    "Jay, I-."

    "Doctors!" Jacob, David, and Matt looked up to see a student. "Come quick. Something horrible has happen."

    The three men didn't have to be told twice. They were half way down the hall before the other three men caught up. When the got the were ever the student had brought them, they looked at the scene in awe.

     "What the ..." David said with a shell-shocked face. Matt simply sighed with a sad gaze. Jacob, oh poor Jacob, was already running back to his T.A.R.D.I.S. with tears in his eyes. One of the three men from earlier turned and saw Jacob running away. He took off after him, leaving the four other men to look at the heap of bodies that lay in the Teacher's Break room.

     "Jay!" The man yells as Jacob ran without looking back. He stopped dead in his tracks as he heard the voice call his name. His fist tighten as the man comes up behide him.

     "Jay, dar-."

     *Slap!* Jacob's hand had connected to the man's face before his mind had time to think about what he was going to do. He looked at him with fire, anger, and hurt.

     "Jay ..."

     "Don't even. You left me alone for 2 1/2  years Dean!" Jacob yelled as the man, Dean, began to speak. He began to cry as he remembered that night all those years ago.


End file.
